A comme Aliénés Avec Activités Apocryphes
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Entrez, entrez donc dans ce château, mais ne soyez pas sûrs d'en sortir sain d'esprit... Expériences traumatisantes, sadisme à volonté et saignements de nez sont au programme. Vous êtes sûrs de votre choix ? Bien, mais vous en assumerez les conséquences... MUHAHAHA...kof kof... HAHAHA !


**4 mars 2013**: aujourd'hui est un très grand jour pour moi. Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, ça fait un an que j'écris. Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que je suis entrée dans le monde de la fanfiction. Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que je me suis découverte une passion.

Je tiens à remercier beaucoup de monde. Tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée, que ce soit avec des reviews ou par message. Tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inspirée. Tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidée. Tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lue. Car j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir progressé.

La fanfiction que je publie aujourd'hui est très significative. Ça fait déjà un an qu'elle attend d'être écrite. C'est un peu comme ma base. Je retourne dans un de mes registres du début. Un peu simple. Mais peut être avec plus d'expérience cette fois.

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages à Eiichiro Oda. Kero, Mizo et Amu = self inserts.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humour, Romance (Yaoi et Yuri), Friendship, Adventure, Sadisme à volonté.

**Personnages: **Beaucoup. Beaucoup. Beaucoup.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

A comme Aliénés Avec Activités Apocryphes

**.**

_Prologue :_** B comme Bienvenue chez nous, Banane !**

**.**

« CHOOOPPEEEER ! »

Alors que je m'avançais à travers les immenses couloirs du château, je croisai Porche à la recherche du petit renne. J'eus à peine le temps de me décaler qu'elle passa en trombes à côté de moi, si bien qu'elle me parut n'être qu'un simple courant d'air. La furie estompée, je me retournai pour la voir courir comme une dératée, jusqu'au moment où elle prit un virage et s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe de couloirs illuminés par un nombre incalculable de chandeliers. J'entendais encore parfaitement résonner ses cris dans la château. Continuant mon chemin, j'eus une petite pensée de soutien pour Chopper dans la tête.

Après avoir tourné à droite au carrefour, j'entrai dans la grande et luxueuse salle à manger. C'était la plus gigantesque des salles du manoir c'était aussi la seule où tous le monde prenait le temps de se réunir. En avançant dans la pièce, je rencontrai Coby qui se jeta sous l'imposante table en bois, autour de laquelle reposaient exactement trente chaises. Le garçon releva légèrement la nappe rouge sang ornée de roses noires et posa sur moi un regard terrorisé. Il pleurait presque. Et c'est dans une supplication silencieuse qu'il porta un index à ses lèvres pour m'implorer de me taire. Sans qu'il prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot, j'avais compris : Zoro était encore en train de le poursuivre. Alors, je lui fis un clin d'œil et traversai la salle. Un peu rassuré, Coby laissa retomber la nappe en hochant nerveusement la tête. Mais il avait tort de me faire confiance...

En sortant de la pièce, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Sanji. Le blond s'apprêtait à m'assaillir de compliments quand Zoro fit son apparition. Un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, le bretteur bouscula un peu son rival naturel pour ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger. Évidemment, cela déclencha une énième bataille entre les deux hommes. Du coup, je n'eus pas le plaisir de pouvoir dénoncer Coby et ainsi le laisser entre les mains d'un Zoro plus pervers que jamais.

Je m'étais déjà remise à arpenter les couloirs lorsque la douce et mélodieuse sonnerie du château retentit : apparemment, nous avions de la visite. Sans m'attarder pour autant, je pénétrai dans la salle de jeux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une odeur de bonbons me parvint. J'observai attentivement la pièce. En effet, il était très rare de me retrouver ici : de façon générale, personne ne venait dans cette salle, tout bonnement inintéressante à nos yeux. Exception faite de Perona. La jeune femme passant pratiquement tout son temps dans cette pièce, je ne fus aucunement surprise de la voir dans un coin, derrière un énorme ours en peluche jaune. Mais elle n'était pas seule : Usopp, assis sur le sol, adossé au mur de cuir rose, embrassait sa dulcinée. La jeune princesse fantôme avait, elle, enroulé ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Les deux amoureux étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ma présence.

En essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible, je me frayai tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la multitude de peluches colorées qui jonchaient le sol. Avant de sortir, je me retournai une dernière fois vers le couple. Ils étaient vraiment trop choux. Usopp leva les yeux sur moi, sourit, puis replongea dans ses rêveries amoureuses.

De nouveau dans le couloir, après avoir quelque peu marché, je me retrouvai devant l'entrée du manoir : elle constituait en une porte titanesque à deux battants de bronze, peints en noir et piqués ça et là de rose. Shanks venait d'arriver et Crocodile fermait les portes derrière lui. Je fis un petit signe de tête au rouquin. Il me salua. Quant à Crocodile, je lui tirai hautainement la langue avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou : tout de même, je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de rester là à attendre la sentence que m'infligerait le propriétaire du manoir.

Après avoir couru un bon moment, et viré à plusieurs reprises, j'entrai dans une salle bien particulière : la salle de torture. Sa grande porte cloutée, massivement couverte de chaînes rouillées, cliquetait lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. A l'intérieur étaient entassés des dizaines et des dizaines d'engins et de machines plus effroyables les uns que les autres. C'était la pièce la plus chaude du château : on y étouffait. Mais, contrairement à la salle de jeux, cette salle était très utilisée par les habitants du manoir. Les plus sadiques -entre autres-, et, donc, Sadi-chan en était la plus fréquente utilisatrice. D'ailleurs, elle était justement en train de tester Brook, apparemment pour arriver aux limites de sa carcasse. Domino-chan était assise près d'elle et l'observait. Son goût pour le sadisme ne lui était pas inné, mais elle y avait été initié, depuis que sa compagne n'était autre que Sadi-chan. Et, il était inéluctable qu'avec un tel mentor, la torture finisse par lui plaire.

Lorsque je fus sortie, j'entendis Sadi-chan glousser une dernière fois. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Ace entrer doucement dans la salle d'entraînement. Très probablement pour y rejoindre Smoker. Ma curiosité malsaine l'emportant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Malheureusement pour moi -et pour toutes les fangirls du monde entier- les deux hommes ne faisaient que discuter. Smoker soulevait des poids, tandis qu'Ace mangeait -pardon, s'empiffrait- un sandwich. Si je voulais leur voler un moment coquin, c'était raté.

Abandonnant mon observation, je me retournai au moment où Chopper passait derrière moi d'un pas hésitant. Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son dos pelucheux, il tourna lentement son visage vers moi, les dents serrées. Quand, tout à coup, on entendit un hurlement rempli d'amour :

« CHOOOPPEEER ! »

Le renne au nez bleu eut un frisson qui parcourut tout son petit corps de la tête aux pieds. Porche déboula juste devant nous et afficha un large sourire en l'apercevant. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux disparu.

Après avoir pris quelques virages supplémentaires, je m'introduisis dans la bibliothèque, salle quasi-exclusivement réservée à Robin. La jeune femme était absorbée par sa lecture, assise près de la grande baie vitrée. Elle me salua tout de même en silence. Je lui souris en retour. Au fond de la pièce, je surpris Franky, caché derrière les étagères, qui observait Robin à la dérobée. Nous échangeâmes un regard plein de compréhension. En effet, le pauvre homme était fou amoureux de Robin. Pour son plus grand malheur, la belle brune entretenait déjà une relation avec Aokiji. Je haussai les épaules et sortis tranquillement.

A ce moment-là, j'eus l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à destination. Ce château était vraiment trop gigantesque. Mais ça avait ses côtés drôles.

Soudain, je sentis le sol trembler sous mes pieds. M'attendant au pire, je m'arrêtai un instant. J'entendais des bruits de pas s'approcher, de plus en plus, ainsi que des hurlements. Quand, enfin, les responsables de ce boucan apparurent, je ne pus me retenir de pouffer de rire. Luffy traçait un sprint, suivi de très près par ses deux fanatiques attitrées : Alvida et Hancock. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'aimais par dessus tout dans ce château, c'était de voir ces deux-là se disputer pour savoir laquelle des deux était la plus belle. Alvida m'adorait, Hancock me détestait. Et c'était réciproque. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de m'attarder, j'étais pressée.

Reprenant ma marche, je passai près de la cuisine, dont la porte était entrouverte. Je tendis l'oreille. Buggy était en train de pleurer, se plaignant à son éternel confident : Galdino, plus communément appelé Mister 3. Si le clown déprimait si souvent, c'était parce que Shanks ne cessait de le faire tourner en bourrique. Ils formaient pourtant un couple très amusant. Mais le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jouer des tours. Alors, en voyant que Shanks était venu pour le voir, le pauvre Buggy avait craqué.

Prise par le temps, je me remis en chemin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à emprunter l'escalier qui mènerait au toit après être passée devant l'infirmerie.

Justement, j'arrivai à celle-ci. J'aurais continué ma route sans m'arrêter si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de regarder à travers la petite vitre de la porte. Ce que j'y vis me fit trembler de tous mes membres. Mon nez commença à saigner : Law et Kidd se tripotaient, à moitié déshabillés. Par instinct, j'ouvris indiscrètement la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux hommes se rendirent très rapidement compte de mon intrusion dans la salle sombre. Law se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard noir : même si je l'adorais -et j'adorais qu'il fasse des trucs avec Kidd- je considérais le beau -et musclé et sexy- rouquin comme m'appartenant. Mais le roux en question n'était absolument pas en accord avec cette idée. Kidd attrapa un oreiller et le lança de toutes ses forces en me priant de dégager. J'évitai le projectile et fis une moue boudeuse avant de m'en aller en hurlant :

« Je te revaudrai ça, mon Kiddou d'amour ! »

Au bout de quelques centaines de marches, j'arrivai, épuisée et essoufflée, sur le toit. Kero et Mizo m'attendaient. Mizo, c'est la petite sœur de Crocodile, elle est intouchable. Et, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, on se ferait tous décapiter. Quant à Kero, elle et moi, on est ses deux amies les plus proches. A nous trois, on forme une bande appelée A.A.A.A : Aliénées Avec Activités Apocryphes. Le nom nous était venu d'une insulte que Crocodile nous avait lancée un jour. On l'avait trouvée tellement drôle, qu'il avait fallu qu'on la garde, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Amu, t'en as pris du temps ! me lança Kero.

- Désolée, répondis-je, y avait un truc intéressant en chemin. »

Les deux filles comprirent immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et acquiescèrent. Nous nous plaçâmes près de la porte d'accès et nous collâmes contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Tomber d'une hauteur aussi hallucinante risquait d'être assez fâcheux.

Devant nous s'avançait un fin chemin menant à une gargouille, et, beaucoup plus en dessous, il y avait le sol. Nous observâmes un instant la forêt alentour puis, nous nous regardâmes.

« Prêtes ? demanda Mizo.

- Prêtes, répondîmes Kero et moi en choeur. »

Nous nous redressâmes et criâmes de toutes nos forces :

« MIZO EN DANGER ! »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la terre s'ébranla et des bruits de pas arrivèrent vers nous. Les habitants sortirent un à un sur le toit et se ruèrent en avant. Le premier fut Kidd, à moitié nu. Il chuta derrière la gargouille, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Une vraie cascade. Notre plan était un véritable succès.

Mizo, Kero et moi nous penchâmes pour les observer soit s'aplatir comme une vulgaire crêpe, soit atterrir en beauté. Je notai les résultats dans mon carnet et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, je cochai la case :

_Expérience n°431 : tester la façon de tomber de nos hôtes._

* * *

J'espère du fond du coeur que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire ^^ Certes, il n'y a pas grand chose, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ;)

Kero, Mizo, je vous dédie cette fanfiction.


End file.
